


When Peter was There

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, X-Men: Days of Future Past References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the manifestation of her powers, Kitty Pryde's parents forced her to go to a school for mutants. Life at the Xavier institute is nice but a little boring.... until she meets Peter Maximoff</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Peter was There

"So how is the school?" Theresa asked as Kitty walked into the kitchen through the door. "Are you attending real classes?"

"Yeah, Mom. We have history, English, maths. God even Gym," She mumbled, putting her hand through the fridge and pulling out an apple. Been able to phase things had it's good points. Shame, her dad couldn't see it that way. "How's Dad?"

"As good as he can be," Theresa replied awkwardly. Kitty could imagine her rubbing her neck. "He wants to know when you'll be better,"

"Better?!" Kitty gasped, in annoyance. "This isn't an illness!"

"I know, sweetheart," She sighed. "Just try and see it from his point of view. His little girl is-"

"A freak. Yeah, he made that clear!" Kitty gasped. "And what about my point of view?! He's rejecting me because of something that's in my DNA!"

"Katherine, it's not like that,"

"Yes, it is, Mom," Kitty sighed, feeling tears fill her eyes. "I have to go,"

"Katherine!" Her mother sighed but Kitty hung up the phone and burst into tears. She sank into a seat and cried into her arms for what felt like hours before finally getting up and running into her room before flopping on her bed and staring at the ceiling for a long time. She wiped away and finally decided to get up. She wondered downstairs, thinking about all the things her father said to her after her powers manifested. About how she was a freak and how he didn't want a freak for a daughter. Suddenly, she missed placed her footing and crashed onto the floor before crying out in frustration.

"Aah!! Why me?!" She screamed. "Why am I a freak?!"

"And I thought I had self esteam issues," A male voice suddenly said. She jumped and looked round, expecting it to be Scott or one of the other boys come to tease her. Instead, she saw a pair of legs in black skinny jeans with silver trainers. She followed the legs up and saw they belonged to a boy with silver hair and dark eyes. She gulped as she stared at him. He was wearing a pink floyd t-shirt and a silver leather jacket. Kitty felt herself blush as he looked at her. "What you doing on the floor, screaming anyway?"

"Who are you?!" She gasped as she suddenly realized she had never seen him round before.

"Peter," He replied. "I crash here from time to time,"

"Oh. You're a student then?" She asked.

"I wouldn't really call myself that," He smiled. "I don't learn anything,"

"Oh," She replied but jumped a little when he held out his hand. Then she realized why. She was still sat on the floor. She quickly took his hand and he pulled her up.

"What do they call you then?"

"Kitty,"

"For real?"

"Yeah,"

"So, _Kitty_ why were you on the floor crying?" Peter asked, walking with her as she went into the kitchen. She sat down and sighed. 

"My dad's an asshole,"

"So's mine," Peter grinned an adorable grin but Kitty didn't return it,. "Ok, what makes him an asshole?"

"He disowned me for been a mutant," She sighed, resting her head on her hand. "Like it's my fault I can walk through walls,"

"You can walk through walls?!" Peter grinned. She nodded. "That is cool,"

"What about you? Why's your dad's an asshole?"

"Oh he's all obsessed with this... campaign he's involved in," Peter replied, eating a twinkie bar. Kitty rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Where did you get that from?"

"Um..."

"We don't have twinkie bars here,"

"I may have stolen it..." Peter grinned. "I have an addiction to these things,"

"But you didn't have it a moment ago,"

"Yeah.... I'm fast," He grinned. Kitty couldn't help but smile. 

"So you're a theft?"

"Petty theft,"

"Ok. Stolen anything bigger then twinkie bars?"

"Pinball Machine, Mrs Pacman machine, countless tv, Lamp posts,"

""Where did you get a pinball or a Mrs Pacman machine from? Those things are totally retro,"

"From an arcade obviously," Peter grinned. Kitty yawned and looked at the time. It was 1am. If the professor realized she was awake, she would be in trouble.

"Sorry, Peter, I'm gonna have to go to bed," She yawned again. "Do you have a room?"

"I'll crash on the sofa,"

"You sure? I'm sure the professor won't mind getting you a room,"

"Nah, I don't wanna wake him up," He smiled, getting up. "Besides I don't sleep much,"

"Oh ok," She nodded, walking back into the corridor. Peter followed her, opening the kitchen door to exit. She smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it, Kitty," He smiled. She nodded and went to walk upstairs before stopping.

"Hey, how old are you?"

"17. you?"

"16,"

"Ha! I'm older!" He grinned but zoomed back when she went to hit him playfully. "Missed me,"

"You weren't kidding about been fast," She smiled before yawning again. "See you in the morning, Peter,"

"Good night, Kitty," He replied as she headed to bed.

**Next Morning**

Kitty hummed to herself as she got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She ran downstairs and straight through the dining room door. Most of the students were in there, already eating. She frowned a little when she didn't see Peter but sat down and joined them.

"Good morning, Kitty," Kurt smiled as she sat down.

"Morning, Kurt," She smiled back as she put some eggs on her plate. "Has Peter come in for breakfast?"

"Peter?" Kurt asked, making Kitty look at him. "Who's Peter?"

"Oh you haven't met him yet. He must still be asleep," She smiled, adding toast. When Kurt gave her a look, she smiled. "He turned up here last night. He was really sweet,"

"Oh is he a new student?" Kurt asked.

"He said he crashes here every now and then," She replied as the Professor and Logan came in. "Morning Professor,"

"Good morning, Kitty. It's good to see you smiling," He smiled. _I'm sorry about your father's reaction_

_It's ok, Professor_ She thought back before eating her breakfast quickly. After she finished, she jumped up and ran into the living room to wake up Peter but to her surprise, it was empty, expect for Sunspot watching cartoons.

"Hey, sunny,"

"Hm?"

"Did you see a boy with silver hair in here this morning?"

"Nope,"

"Not even asleep on the couch?"

"Nope," Sunspot replied. "Why? Is he your boyfriend?"

"What?! No!" She gasped, blushing before leaving the room. She headed to training, groaning when she saw it was Logan in charge today. She did her best to concentrate but it was hard to with her mind on Peter and his boyish charm. She had a boyfriend at high school but like everyone else, he turned against her when she found out about her mutation. Peter, on the other hand, was cool with it. Probably cause he was a mutant himself. 

"Kitty!!" Jean yelled, making her realize that a huge ball was coming toward her. She used her power to go through it but everyone was glaring at her.

"Sorry," She smiled weakly. They just shook her head. 

 

That's how it was for the next week. She asked the other students if they had seen Peter but no one had. He might have been fast but surely someone would notice a twinkie loving speedster running through the school. Even the psychics couldn't help her and she spend most of her lessons day dreaming about him. Kitty sighed as she attempted her homework in the study lounge. 

"What you reading?" Kitty almost screamed and fell out of her chair as Peter looked over her shoulder. She turned round and hit him with a cushion. "Hey!"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!!" She gasped, hitting him again. He caught it and pulled it out of her grip, only for her to trip and fall forward but he caught her. She blushed as he grinned.

"Looks like you're falling for me," He chuckled. She blushed even more before phasing through him.

"Where were you?!" She gasped as he flopped on the sofa and looked up at her.

"I come and go,"

"You could have stayed for breakfast and said goodbye,"

"1 breakfast never involves twinkie bars and 2 why say goodbye when I'll be coming back?"

"Because what if something happened and you didn't come back?" She gasped. Peter frowned and suddenly hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I didn't mean to upset you," He whispered, petting her hair. "I'm not very good at staying in one place,"

"It's ok, Peter," She sniffed. "I just wasn't sure if I made you up,"

"Nah, I'm real," He grinned, making her grin back. Kitty decided to quit her homework for the night and they headed outside. Peter took her to a quiet area where they watched the stars and talked about their favorite things. Peter loved all kind of things but probably loved music the most. When he talked about Pink Floyd, his eyes were filled with passion. After a while, they just laid under the stars together. Kitty was curled up his side, wearing his jacket as she finally felt asleep.

"Kitty!!" Kurt's voice woke her up. She opened her eyes and saw she was still outside and still in Peter's jacket but he was no where to be seen. She looked up and saw Kurt who helped her up. "What are you doing out here? Who's jacket is that?"

"Oh it's Peter's," She mumbled, walking back to the mansion. "Is it breakfast time already?"

"Yeah. Pancake day!" Kurt grinned but the sound of smashed plates suddenly caught their attention. Logan was staring at Kitty with smashed plates on the floor by his feet.

"Mr Logan?" Kitty asked. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"T-that ja-jacket... where did you get it?"

"Oh it's my friend Peter's. He let me wear it cause it was cold outside last night," She replied, smiling but her smile disappeared when Logan went pale at the mention of Peter's name. "Mr Logan? Is something wrong?"

Logan shook his head and cleared up the plates.

"Go get some food," He growled in his usual tone. Kitty quickly went and put the jacket in her room before returning to the dining room and sat next to Kurt.

"What was with Mr Logan?" He asked.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "It was like he saw a ghost,"

"Yeah," Kurt replied before smiling. "Ooo. Pancakes!"

"Yeah," She smiled, reminding herself to give Peter his jacket back when she next saw him. She hoped it would be less then a week.

**Later that evening**

Kitty hummed to herself as she read a book in her room. She was getting to a good part when something hit her window. She jumped and stopped reading as another stone hit the window. She got up and looked out the window. Her worry melted away as she saw Peter stood outside. She waved and he waved back then she quickly got dressed, grabbed his jacket and ran outside.

"You came back!"

"For my jacket," He said seriously but then he broke into a smile. "And my favorite cat,"

She smiled before handing him the jacket back. He put it on then picked her up and ran off with her. She held onto his neck, closing her eyes as he did. He carefully put her down. She opened her eyes and gasped. They were on top of the satellite dish. Peter was sat down, staring into the sky. She sat down next to him.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked, noticing he looked sad.

"Yeah... I've just been thinking about my old man recently,"

"Oh?"

"You know what you said the other day about not coming back?"

"Yeah?"

"It made me think. Last time I saw my old man, I told him I hated him," He replied, looking down. "But I don't hate him. I hate the stuff he did. Like putting his work before me but I never hated him,"

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't," Peter replied, looking at her. "I don't know where he is,"

"Speak to the professor," She gasped. "He can locate anyone,"

"Expect my dad," He mumbled.

"You've asked him before?" She asked. He nodded. "Oh... I'm sorry... I don't know what else to suggest,"

"Nah, It's ok," Peter smiled, wrapping his arm round her. "Not your fault. I'm just over dramatic,"

She smiled and looked up at him. He looked back at her for a moment then he gently pushed his lips against hers. She kissed back shyly, cupping his face. A small shiver ran through her body but she just assumed it was the wind. They broke their kiss as she shivered.

"Wanna go back inside? It's getting cold up here,"

"Yeah,"

**Next Morning**

Kitty hummed to herself as she came down from her room but stopped in her path. Erik Lehnsherr was stood in the middle of the entrance hall. Magneto himself.

"Mag- I mean Mr Lehnsherr?" She gasped, surprised. He looked over at her. He looked old and tired.

"Oh hello. Miss Pryde correct?"

"Yes, sir," She nodded. "Are you here to blow up the school?"

"No, those days have long since passed," He smiled weakly. She noticed the flowers in his hands. "I'm just waiting for Charles,"

"Oh. Are the flowers for him?"

"No. These are for my son,"

"Oh does he go here?"

"He did. For a couple of months," Magneto replied. "He died, Miss Pryde,"

"I am so sorry, Mr Lehnsherr," She gasped. Not even Magneto deserved to lose a child. "I really am,"

"It's ok, Miss Pryde," He replied as Charles came out. Magneto smiled weakly at him before the two headed out.

"Mr Lehnsherr?"

"Yes?"

"What was your son's name?" She suddenly asked. 

"Peter Maximoff,"

"Peter?" She repeated but he was gone. She shook her head. It couldn't be the same Peter. It was just coincidence but she began to think. Logan's reaction to the jacket. It was like he had seen a ghost. She bit her lip and headed to Logan's office. She knocked on the door and phased through she heard a gruff 'come in'. "Mr Logan?"

"Yes, Kitty?"

"Why were you so freaked out by the silver jacket?" She asked. Logan looked at her and sighed.

"It was identical to the jacket one of the students use to wear," He replied. 

"Which student?"

"Peter Maximoff. He always wore a silver leather jacket identical to that one you had," He replied.

"Mr Lehnsherr's son... what happened to him, Mr Logan?"

"Peter was always a bit of a trouble maker. Constantly needed attention and someone to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Anyway, one night him and Erik were arguing. It was normal really. They did it alot. Peter didn't like that his dad constantly attacked humans and left him but this argument was bigger then usual and Peter got really upset. He told his dad that he hated him and ran off. We all thought he just needed time to calm down. He came and go. It's what he did but he always returned. We found out three days later that he had been involved in a hit and run. He was in a coma for three months before he died. Erik was so distraught that he gave up the mutant terrorist act," Logan replied sadly. Kitty wasn't sure what to say but it couldn't be her Peter. It just couldn't be.

**Two days later**

Kitty paced round her room. She hadn't seen Peter for two days but like he said, he comes and goes. It's who he is. She ran her fingers through her hair but jumped as someone threw stones at her window. She looked out and couldn't help but smile when she saw Peter. He grinned back and she put on her jacket before heading downstairs again. She opened the front door and hugged him tighter then usual.

"Kitty?" He frowned. "Are you ok?"

"I need to ask you something," She whispered. "It's really important,"

"Ok," He nodded.

"Are you Magneto's son?" She asked but frowned when he didn't answer. "Peter?"

"....Yes...." He mumbled, looking away.

"Oh my god,"

"It's not like that! I'm nothing like him. I swear," He replied. Kitty shook her head. "Kitty?"

"It's n-not... that," She felt tears in her eyes. He looked her confused.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what? That's I'm that asshole's son," Peter crossed his arms. "I'm perfectly aware of that,"

"No, Peter, there's something else," She carefully took his hands. He looked at her. "Peter, this isn't going to be easy to hear,"

"Kitty, you're scaring me," He replied. She took a deep breathe.

"Y-you're dead, Peter," She stated. He just stared at her before laughing.

"Good one. Did Banshee set this up?"

"Peter-"

"Oh or was it Havok? I bet it was him,"

"Peter!" She gasped suddenly. He looked at her. She wasn't laughing. Peter swallowed. Why wasn't she laughing? "I'm so sorry, Peter but you died,"

"Stop it," He stated, letting go of her hands but she had tears in her eyes. "Stop it! This isn't funny!"

"Peter, I'm not joking. This isn't a prank," She whispered.

"I'm not dead, Kitty," He stated. "I would know if I was dead!"

"Peter, part of you must be aware that you are," Kitty gasped.

"Stop saying that, Kitty!" He gasped. "I'm not dead!"

"I don't want you to be either!" She shouted, tears rolling down her face. Peter swallowed then suddenly he was gone and Kitty was alone. "PETER?!"

**2 Weeks Later**

Kitty dragged herself out of bed and sighed as she looked in the mirror. She thought about ringing her mom and asking her what to do but she couldn't imagine that going down very well. 

_Oh, hey mom. I need your advice. My boyfriend is a ghost and is in denial about it. What do I do?_

__Kitty groaned. Yep, phoning her mother was out the question. She held her face in her hands. As if she wasn't weird enough by walking through walks. Now she was in love with a ghost who had no idea he was dead. She shook her head and when downstairs for breakfast but was surprised to see Mr Lehnsherr dishing out the food. He looked over at her and smiled weakly._ _

__"Good morning, Miss Pryde," He said._ _

__"Mr Lehnsherr?"_ _

__"Yes?"_ _

__"Why are you here?"_ _

__"I'm now a teacher here. Charles offered me the job," He replied. As if her situation couldn't get more complicated enough. Now her dead boyfriend;s father was her teacher. She groaned and sat down as everyone else joined them. She ate with them, went to her lessons, did her homework and trained but really it just felt like she was going through the motions. She walked through her bedroom door at the end of the day and almost screamed when she saw Peter sat on her bed._ _

__"Peter?" She gasped. "I thought you weren't going to come back,"_ _

__"I always come back..." He mumbled then she noticed he was holding a flower in his hand. One of the flowers Mr Lehnsherr had the day she discovered the truth. She noticed the sad look on his face and the tears rolling down his cheeks._ _

__"Peter..."_ _

__"I found my grave," He mumbled, looking at her. "I really am dead,"_ _

__"I'm sorry,"_ _

__"What happened? How did I die?"_ _

__"Mr Logan said you were involved in a hit and run accident and was in a coma for three months,"_ _

__"I never recovered, did I?" He asked. She shook his head. "And my dad?"_ _

__"He quitted the whole terrorist act and teachers here," She replied, sitting next to him. "Peter, he was devastated by your death,"_ _

__"I never got to say I'm sorry," Peter mumbled, wiping his eyes._ _

__"You could say it now," She whispered. "He lives here,"_ _

__He nodded and put the white rose down. They got up and Kitty went to Mr Lehnsherr's room. She knocked on the door and he opened it, looking sleepy._ _

__"Kitty?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Kitty looked at Peter then back at Erik who just looked confused._ _

__"He can't see me," Peter mumbled. Kitty swallowed._ _

__"Is everything alright?" He asked, looking at the girl with concern._ _

__"Ok. I know what I'm about to say is crazy and please don't get angry or upset. I swear it's the truth but your son is stood right next to me," She gasped. Erik's face drained off color then he suddenly slammed the door. Kitty looked at Peter, who grabbed her hand then they phased through the door. "Mr Lehnsherr,"_ _

__"Get. Out!" He shouted._ _

__"Wait! I'm not lying!" She gasped as the bed suddenly crushed into itself. "Um. I know it's a sensitive subject.... um.... help... what the hell do I say to him?"_ _

__"This is twisted!" Magneto screamed. To him, it looked like she was just talking to herself and playing some sick trick on him._ _

__"Um... tell him... oh god. I don't know!" He gasped. Kitty glared at the corner as Erik got madder._ _

__"Peter!!"_ _

__"My favorite color is blue!"_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Just say it!"_ _

__"Um he said his favorite color is blue,"_ _

__"Lucky guess," Magneto growled._ _

__"Not like an ocean blue or a sky blue," Peter mumbled._ _

__"Not like an ocean blue or a sky blue," Kitty repeated._ _

__"But like a real aqua kind of blue,"_ _

__"But like a real aqua kind of blue," She continued._ _

__"And Wanda's favorite color was a scarlet red,"_ _

__"And Wanda's favorite color was a scarlet red," She repeated. Erik stared at her._ _

__"We use to play superhero. She called me Quicksilver and I called her the Scarlet Witch,"_ _

__"We use to play superhero. She called me Quicksilver and I called her the Scarlet Witch," Kitty jumped when the metal fell. Tears rolled down Erik's eyes._ _

__"P-Peter?" He gasped._ _

__"He's here, Mr Lehnsherr," Kitty mumbled, looking over at Peter._ _

__"Tell him that I'm sorry, Kitty. That I don't hate him and I never did,"_ _

__"He said he's sorry and that he doesn't hate you. He never did," Kitty wiped her eyes. Erik wiped his own._ _

__"Can he hear me?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm so sorry, Peter. I really am. I never realized how precocious you were to me til I lost you. I hope you can forgive me,"_ _

__"I do, Dad," Peter replied as Erik cried. He walked over and carefully knelt in front of him. "Dad?"_ _

__"P-Peter?" Erik gasped, able to see him for the first time. Kitty smiled weakly then decided to slip away before going to her room and falling asleep._ _

__**Next Morning** _ _

__Kitty rolled over and opened her eyes. Sunlight flooded into her room. She rubbed her eyes and sat up but almost jumped as she saw Peter sat by the window._ _

__"Peter?" She asked. He smiled._ _

__"I just wanted to say goodbye,"_ _

__"You never say goodbye,"_ _

__"I don't think I'll be coming back this time," He smiled sadly before taking off his jacket and putting it down on the bed. "This jacket was my favorite thing in the whole world. I want you to have it,"_ _

__"Peter..."_ _

__"Thanks for everything, Kitty," He smiled, kissing her forehead. He sat back down by the window. "Erik will be alright and maybe you should talk to your dad. I know you don't hate him,"_ _

__"I... I think I will..." She mumbled. Peter smiled then it got a little bit brighter and suddenly she was alone. She got up and picked up the jacket before hugging it. "I'm going to miss you,"_ _

__She hung it up and quickly picked up the phone before dialing her home number._ _

_"Hello?" Her mother answered._

_"Mom, It's me. Can you put dad on? I need to talk to him,"_


End file.
